Have No Fear
by Mischievously-Emo-Leggy
Summary: Alex and co. are sent to investigate the ARC, but end up being lost in an anomaly. When the ARC team rescue a group of 'official' agents and end up inviting them to help, who could have realised how much trouble they'd cause! ON HIATUS for now.


A/N – Hey everyone! How special this occasion is, I'm updating/adding twice in one day! Thank you to those who are reading this, it took a while to come up with a fully fledged idea, but here it is!

Some extra bits – This is an eventual Connor/Becker and Alex/Ben fic. 'cause they're my favourite pairings at the moment, but there will be some slight ARC team/K-Unit as well :). This fic is set after series 3 episode 3, but before series 3 episode eight.

Please review! And do feel free to make suggestions, I'm all ears, I could really use the help to get this fic going! Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me, but to AHORZ and the creators of Primeval.

Chapter 1 (Sandwiches)

-AR/P-

A low pitched beeping filled the dark room as Alex Rider yawned and rolled over, his eyes blinking open sleepily as he woke. The teen stretched his arms above his head, frowning somewhat grumpily at the alarm clock on the bedside table. No, the noise wasn't coming from the clock, but from his phone. He fumbled for the device in the dark, and squinted against the bright LED light, sighing as he saw the caller ID, 'MI6'. The teen spy sat up, the bedcovers falling to pool in his into his lap to reveal his near nakedness, and answered the phone, trying not to sound too tired or irritable.

"Agent Rider speaking?" He mumbled into the receiver, casting a sideways glance at the clock and rolled his eyes. It was half five in the bloody morning, did these people ever sleep or even go home at night? A faint click registered before the smooth tones of the Deputy Head of Special Operations at MI6, Mrs. Jones, sounded from the device.

"Good morning Alex, I hope I didn't wake you?" Her tone implied that she knew she had, and was enjoying making him annoyed. It had become a battle of wits over the many years Alex had worked for them, who could anger the other the most before voices were raised. It was a game Alex usually won.

"Not at _all_ Tulip," mentioning her first name usually made her start to crack, "What's the problem this time?" The spy glanced around the apartment bedroom as he spoke, trying to locate his clothes in the semi-darkness, and grinned when he caught sight of his socks hanging from the steadily spinning ceiling fan. Last night had been one of the most enjoyable Alex had had in months, what with being on active duty most of the time. The company was always great as well.

As if the teen had spoken aloud, the bed shifted minutely, and strong arms wrapped loosely around his waist, hot breath tickling across his midriff. He refrained from looking down, not wanting to risk laughing on the phone.

"We need you to come to the Bank. Now. How soon do you think you can be here?" Alex caught the slightly panicked undertone to her words, and sat up straighter, almost dislodging the arms locked around him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The spy closed the phone without waiting for a reply, and leant across his bed companion to switch on the bedside lamp, squinting against the sudden onslaught of light.

"You'll be where as soon as you can?" Came a deep voice, still husky with sleep. Alex smiled wryly, glancing down at his fellow agent, Ben Daniels. The man's dark red hair stuck out at random angles, giving him an almost irresistible just-fucked look that made the teen want to jump him. He (barely) managed to refrain from doing so, and leant down, exchanging a pleasant good morning kiss with the man.

"Oh, just the one place I hate most in the world." The teen said in a devil-may-care way as he slipped out of the bed, gathering his scattered clothing around the room and dumping them into the washing pile. He grabbed as towel as Ben started to sit up, still looking half-asleep as he offered to drive the teen there.

"No, that's alright, I'll drive myself." Nodding, Ben began untangling himself from the covers as Alex left the room and headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. He allowed himself a few minutes to relax, before washing his hair under the hot cascade of water, and drying himself off. As the teen padded back to the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, he passed the older man. He himself was only dressed in some hastily pulled on and unbuttoned jeans that hung low on his slim hips, and shot the teen a sly look before going to make breakfast.

Alex shook his head to clear his mind of some particularly 'R' rated thoughts, and rooted through the man's wardrobe for a spare set of clothes, pulling out a pair of dark jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and his clunky combat boots. He strapped on his chest holster, securing his gun, before pulling on his leather jacket and shoved his phone, iPod, spare keys and ammunition for his gun into the many pockets; before stepping over the discarded covers, and walked through to the small kitchenette located by the front door.

Ben stood with his back to the teen, concentrating on the almost ready eggs in the pan on his stove, so Alex pulled up a chair at the high top counter, and let his eyes rove over his friend's body. The older man obviously sensed his attention, for he turned round, amused smile in place as he caught the teen's admiring gaze. Alex winked at the older man.

The teenage spy had been coming over to Ben's on a regular basis ever since Jack died on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, over three years ago. At first, it was just about someone to sit and talk with, but they had both soon succumbed to the other's appeal. Alex liked Ben a lot, respected him, but he'd never really come to terms with his feelings, writing them off as an odd stage of him growing up, a stage he'd soon be over. Ben on the other hand, had known from the very first time they had kissed that his feelings were those of love for the younger male, but as the elder it was his responsibility to not take things too far when the other wasn't ready or shouldn't. It had been a tough role over the years, but Ben was willing to wait for Alex, even if it meant years.

The eggs started fizzling slightly, and the man turned back to plate them up, seating himself opposite the teen, and the two ate quietly, just enjoying the other's company. Alex knew it might be a while before he saw the other man again, and so wanted to keep it sweet and pleasant, as if he wasn't going to be coming back. The clock struck six, and Alex jumped up to give Ben a quick peck on the lips (which turned into a very long, and heated kiss, their tongue mingling in each other's mouths), before the teen grinned and grabbed his car keys, strolling out the front door and into the fresh summer morning.

Alex stepped down the three steps and onto the main road, plipping the lock on his Porsche (being a spy paid _very_ well), and slipped in, starting the push-button engine and pulled away from the pavement. The early morning traffic seemed sluggish in the heat, and the teen found himself sighing every time someone over took him, and he mentally cursed the MI6 Heads. Today was a Saturday, wasn't he allowed to kick back and relax for at least three days?

A car honked as the spy cut across two lanes to take the next exit, and drove down the much quieter short cut roads, twisting his way past several large mansion-like houses. He slipped on his playfully dubbed 'bond' sunglasses as he came to the car park entrance for the HQ, and left the plipper for his car with the valet, heading towards the agent only elevator. The only thing that made him smile whenever he came to the Royal and General was the fact that even government buildings had elevator music.

It stopped as Alex reached the Special Operation area of the Bank, and the teen strode purposefully down the uncomfortably familiar hallways, nodding to the occasional agent that greeted him. The clock hanging outside the office read half six, and the teen cursed at the stupid traffic as he pushed open the large doors and walked forwards to seat himself in one of the two chairs opposite the man in grey.

Alan Blunt, Head of MI6 Spec. Ops. Levelled the teen with a cold look that read, 'next time you'd better not be late', while a woman sucking on a freshly opened peppermint placed a thin file before Alex on the desk. The spy slipped off his glasses and opened the file, as he spoke.

"So, care to elaborate on why you called at half five in the morning? I was rather enjoying myself." He added the last few words in an attempt to lighten the tense mood in the office, but knew it was a lost cause with these two. Jones forced a tight smile as she perched on the edge of the desk.

"I'm afraid we've got a problem," _What, again?_ Alex thought as he stared at the practically empty file in front of him, "Recently a new government organisation called the ARC came to our attention. Though there is nothing overly worrying in that news, we don't like it. We're convinced that there is something important going in this building," Here, she pointed to the oval shaped glass structure Alex had assumed was actually a front for a more underground complex. "And we want you to find out what. Obviously, we've had Smithers busy making new weapons and gadgets for you, and we've decided to send you in with back-up. We want you to infiltrate this building in some way or another, find out as much as you can about what they do there and why, and then make detailed files on their members." She broke off, and turned to shoot a glance at Blunt before letting out a deep breath.

"A number of unexplained deaths have been reported over the last two years, and all have been connected, if very loosely, to these ARC people. They could be very dangerous Alex, don't be hasty and try not to do anything reckless." Alex shot her an innocent grin, _who, me?_ He nodded afterwards, to show his understanding of the situation.

"Who's my back-up?" The teen spy had a feeling he knew who it was going to be, even before he caught the amused look Jones sent him.

"K-Unit I believe, including Agent Daniels. You're close to them are you not?" he nodded. "Good, they'll be perfect cover."

Sensing that as a dismissal, Alex stood, taking the rather empty and useless file with him, and made his way down to Smither's lab. The large man sat with his back to the door, fiddling with something or another, and Alex decided it would be safer to announce himself at a distance. He cleared his throat, making the man jump and the object he was holding to fly up and explode, showering him with black soot.

The man proceeded to mutter incoherently as he dusted himself off and stood up, ready to yell at the interruption, when he realised who it was and immediately grinned, beckoning the teen closer.

"Alex my boy! I didn't know you were going out again so soon. Anyway, I'll bet you're here for the new items I've prepared yes? Good. Here we are then, over on this table over here." The man toddled over, his large bulk filling the room and making Alex have to squeeze past to see the gadgets.

Ten minutes later saw Alex walking down to the elevator with two specialised guns strapped to his legs and chest, a top of the line communicator that was invisible to the naked eye and new exploding earring which complimented the teen's other small looped piercings. With no reason for a new identity, Alex kept his golden blonde hair and brown eyes as they were. The spy eyed the file under his arm again, annoyed that it was severely lacking in the information department. The only thing it did tell him were the names of the team members, their ages and appearance, and a small piece about things called 'anomalies'.

Alex shook his head, making a mental note to research them when he had the time later, for now, he'd go back home, call Ben and arrange for the others to meet him at the apartment and then brief them of the situation. The teen was grinning as he started the car and began the quick journey to his own flat only a few streets away, imagining the looks his fellow unit-members will have when they meet.

Ben obviously made a point of talking , if not meeting, the others on a regular basis, but Alex, being away for months at a time, only talked to the unit once a year for a quick check-up. He hadn't seen any of them since he was fourteen. Oh well, it was never too late for a nice catch-up, and the mission was sure to help them 'bond' a little. The teen sniggered as he opened his door and pulled out his phone, speed-dialling Ben as he grabbed a few pairs of shoes and other necessities. The man didn't answer, so Alex left a message, before setting off in his general direction only a few minutes later after grabbing an apple to eat along the way.

The spy was vaguely surprised when he pulled up at the older man's apartment and found his spot taken by a large army looking Jeep that just screamed 'SAS'. He'd known the guys lived close by, but it had been barely twenty minutes since he'd left the message. Realisation hit as he jogged up the steps and put his key in the lock. Of course MI6 would have called the others, Alex had even told Mrs. Jones he'd hold a meeting at Ben's apartment, he just hadn't assumed they'd act that fast.

Several low voices greeted him as he stepped through the door, and pulled off his shoes and jacket, placing them beside the four other pairs at the door. As he slammed the door shut again, the voices stopped, and Alex just made out a pair of padding footsteps approaching before Ben popped his head round the corner and grinned at him.

"Wow, back so soon? Did you really miss me that much, I'm flattered." The younger male rolled his eyes and slipped past the man and into the small lounge area. The room just had enough room for two chairs, a sofa and a TV in the corner, so it looked remarkably smaller with the three SAS men sat around. They all looked up as he entered and Alex mentally chuckled at their reactions.

"eeHey guys! Long time no see huh?"

Snake's eyes widened as he hastily stood from his seat on the sofa (an automatic response when a senior ranking officer entered a room), Eagle's eyebrows shot so far up that they disappeared into his hairline, and Wolf's expression shifted from surprise, to suspicion to surprise again and then settled into an annoyed glare from his position against the far wall. Alex felt more than heard Ben appear behind him, and leant back to rest against the older man's chest as he waved childishly to the other men. That made the look even more surprised, and Eagle was the first one to break the silence.

"Shit." Alex sent the man an amused look, before he felt Ben sigh and begin to shove the teen towards the only empty chair in the room, sitting down and pulling the younger male onto his lap in the process. Snake slowly lowered himself back onto the sofa, Eagle changed position slightly on the chair, twisting to stare at the two, and Wolf's glare intensified. Alex, liking his current seat, drew his legs up to sit cross-legged on the older man's legs, and began to talk.

"Thanks for that wonderful statement Eagle, but I think we'd better move onto a more appropriate subject. The mission perhaps?" When he was met with no objections, the spy continued.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I'm the MI6 agent you have been called in to protect," Only Ben noticed the slight bitter tone in the teen's words, "So I'd better brief you. We're to infiltrate an organisation called the ARC, this building here." He opened the file and threw the picture onto the small coffee 2table in the middle, glad the men seemed to be over their surprise and actually listening.

"I'm not entirely sure how they expect us to get in, but oh well; we'll get to that when we need to. First, we need to arrange for an apartment much nearer the site, with enough room for all five of us, and then begin the stake out. Any objections? No? Good, now, I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I get grumpy."

The teen gracefully stood and made his way towards the kitchenette, knowing the others would eventually follow, and set about making some sandwiches. Ben merely watched Alex walk away with a slightly wistful glaze to his eyes, while the other three followed, their curiosity getting the better of them. Wolf was especially curious about how Alex had a spare key, and clearly knew his way around the apartment with an air of belonging; and made a mental note to 'question' Ben at a later date as to why the younger male seemed to treat the man's apartment as if it were his own.

-AR/P-

A/N – Wow, that's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Have no fear, the ARC team will be appearing shortly, I just want to establish some things first. Thanks for reading all the way through, please review!

Daxy

xx


End file.
